Grim Reaper
by VolpyroHarry
Summary: Naruto dies, but is given another chance to live by a mysterious reaper.  He know begins a quest to find the man that's responsible and oh did I mention he might end up saving the world?
1. 1st Night: So Long DeadEnd Job!

Grim Reaper

Story by VolpyroHarry

Copyright ownership belongs to Kishimoto; the true creator of Naruto.

Reaper ideas and part of abilities belong to The-Eight-Sin's Blood Harvest (I do have his permission to use them)

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_ATTACK!"_

"_**Jimmy Talk"**_

1st Night- "So Long Dead-End Job!"

-Cover Art:

A 7-year old boy and a black-cloaked figure with their backs turned, walking onward, toward a dark road.

Above the skies of Konoha, a lone figure lay floating. Yes, he was floating in the air. He wore a black cloak that completely covered his body from head to toe. The only part that could be seen about him was his face, and you couldn't call it a face at all; after all, it was only bones. In fact, his whole body was a skeleton, no skin, no tissue, no ligaments, or any other body parts; just nothing. In his right hand, he held a giant scythe, it was all crooked and the blade of the malicious weapon was curved and twisted in weird angles, giving it a sinister appearance.

He sighed, why, he asked himself. Why, the hell was he doing this? He had been assigned by his-oh-so-high-and-fucking-mighty, Grim Reaper. Why, he chose him, who knows. He was here to clean up the mess that a certain blood reaper, Kyuubi, hadn't done.

What's a blood reaper you ask? Well, if you think about it, the Grim Reaper, or supreme reaper, or king reaper, or whatever you wish to call him couldn't just go around the world, taking away precious loved ones that needed to hit the damn road. So he had little agents who were sort of a co-reaper, or blood reapers as they were known, do part of his work. They were scattered all over the world, overseeing, that all those that need to die, die. And those that should die, yet somehow escape it? Well, they get a nice visit from them. That's why he was here. A monstrous demon fox by the name of Kitsumaru was supposed to come to Konoha and pretty much turn into a playing ground. End of story right? WRONG! You see, when people die, they just don't go to purgatory and then, go on to the "pearly" gates, more opal actually, or the deep burning pits of hell bitches! The bodies are gone, but the souls are just wandering along like retards. So a blood reaper assigned to that region takes care of the whole problem.

The blood reaper in charge of this region was a guy named Kyuubi. The blood reaper swore that Kyuubi was as lazy as the Grim Reaper himself. He had skived off on his mission and was currently missing. The point is Kitsumaru was to come, cause trouble, and die in a double-kill battle with Konoha's 4th Hokage. The 4th, or Kazama Arashi, was the ONLY one from Konoha supposed to die. In fact, the 4th was long overdue his expiration date.

This is where he, the blood reaper intern extraordinaire came in. He'd cause some havoc that would result in the 4th dying, and find that slacker, Kyuubi. He anime sweat-dropped, he had no idea how to do this.

Suddenly something, strange, and much unexpected happened. There heading for Konoha was Kitsumaru. He started to sweat, something definitely wasn't right. Kitsumaru wasn't supposed to be here. You see, Kitsumaru was scheduled to have headed for Konoha, 5 months ago, and this wasn't right. There were specific rules all reapers had to follow. One rule was that all planned events for killing have to happen at that time, the event can't happen, let's say months later. It said so in line 1 gazillion, of paragraph chin gan ho. The reaper didn't really care to bother with the details. What he saw was not good. Kitsumaru arrived at Konoha, and in seconds began his decimation of the entire Konoha village. He kept recounting all the souls. This many weren't supposed to be killed. Only the 4th was to die, not all these other people. The reaper gulped; this was definitely not good, not good at all.

_7 Years Later_

You could almost call it a job, to be this village's scapegoat and punching bag. It was a regular 365 days a year job. Today was no exception, just like yesterday, was another regular day for him. He would wake up, eat breakfast, and head to school. Eventually, once school was over, he'd notice that he was being stalked by some of the civilians in the village. Since, he was only 7; he had neither the strength nor the stamina to escape. They'd catch him as always, say some "demon" or "it's your fault my family died," then proceed to beat him to a pulp.

He'd always call the cops afterward, but they'd never believe him, and those who did; never found evidence, if you couldn't call a beat up and bloodied little boy evidence. This time, however, they went a little too far. He looked down at his limp body. If you're wondering about this, it's because, he's a ghost or spirit or whatever you wish to call it. Again, he looked at his body; it was bloody, beaten and most importantly dead. The sick villagers had sick and twisted smiles on their faces as they looked at their deeds. Some muttered some "he deserved it" and other crap. Naruto quickly memorized their faces, he'd make sure somehow that his death was avenged.

"_**That can be arranged."**_

Naruto's ghost jumped, and turned around. Behind him, was a guy, he assumed, in a dark black coat. His scythe held lazily in his right hand. The figure raised his head, only to reveal a skull. Naruto quickly realized who this was, the Shinigami himself, here to take his soul to the netherworld.

"_**You've got the wrong idea. I'm not a shinigami and I'm not here to take you anywhere," **_said the reaper.

Naruto stared at the man, how was answering his questions without him asking him?

"_**Well how should I answer that? Ah! I know, I've been haunting you since the day you were born,"**_ replied the skull, he quickly scowled, _**"It's kind of like my punishment."**_

"Punishment?" asked Naruto.

"_**Yes, you see I'm not the Grim Reaper, I'm a blood reaper, and an intern to be exact. I was scheduled to watch over this area after the appointed person, Kyuubi, simply disappeared,"**_ answered the reaper.

Naruto looked bewildered; he'd heard that name before. "Isn't Kyuubi the demon fox that attacked Konoha?"

Now it was the skull that had the look of bewilderment, _**"Kyuubi, a demon fox? Impossible, he isn't even a demon. I should know; I did work under him. He's what's called a blood reaper."**_

Before Naruto could ask what a blood reaper is, he answered, _**"A blood reaper is the assistants of the one almighty **__**'Grim'**__** Reaper."**_

Naruto nodded his head dumbfounded, "So what does this have to do with me?"

The skull's facial features changed to show that he was smiling, _**"Revenge of course. Kyuubi is obviously responsible for all this stuff. If he hadn't slacked off, then just disappear, none of this would be happening. All you have to do is help me find the bastard."**_

"Why should I? I can just die right now and go on to the afterlife," said Naruto.

"_**Kid, you're 7, why would you want to die?"**_ asked the reaper.

Naruto stared at him incredulously.

The reaper sweat-dropped,_** "Oh yes, your life was pretty shitty wasn't it? Well, how's about we make a deal. I'm haunting you, as I've always done from inside you. Even with my power, I can't use it but I can redirect it. It will be a source and will mix with your blood and chakra to become your **__**own**__** power. Of course you won't be as powerful as even a genin, so you'd have to train to get stronger. And all you have to do is to help me find Kyuubi, so that this big ass mess can get sorted out."**_

"But, I'm dead, so don't I have to go to the afterlife?" asked Naruto.

"_**Nope, you forget, I'm a reaper, I can put your soul back in your body, even though you'd already be and will always be checked in as dead, you probably won't have a beating heart and stuff, but things like a working brain are definite. If you're wondering, since I'm a reaper I can bend those rules. You'll even become immortal!"**_ the reaper exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes bulged.

"**Just kidding! You will live a very long life that's for sure, and well, as long as you have blood,"** said the reaper.

"What does blood have to do with it? Aren't all of you reapers dead, Mr. Reaper; you shouldn't have a single drop of blood in your bodies!" asked Naruto.

"_**There's a reason we're called blood reapers kid. We get our powers from our blood and utilize to accomplish our various tasks. For instance, that's why we don't die. As long as blood flows in our nonexistent veins, we'll keep living. For example, we can get our whole top body blown to shreds, but as long as we still have blood, our body just keeps regenerating**_ (example from The-Eight-Sin). _**Same for you, if you accept, except if you lose all your blood or are too old to actually to stay a blood reaper which shouldn't be until you are about 150 years old. So kid, do we have a deal."**_

Naruto pondered this, what else was there to do, he had a crappy life, which would probably only get crappier. However, he was given a new chance at life, but with some serious **bad ass** powers.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, we have a deal, Mr. Reaper."

The reaper smiled and held out his left hand, he then swiped at it with his scythe to cut it so that a steady flow of blood would leak out. Once done, he held out his hand.

"_**Alright, all you have to do is take hold of my hand and shake it. By the way, my name's Jimmy, so stop calling me Mr. Reaper."**_

Naruto reached out his left hand, "My name's Naruto, so you can stop calling me kid." Jimmy swiped at Naruto's hand and blood started to ooze out, how this was possible since Naruto was a ghost was beyond him. Their hands connected and instantly Naruto realized something was happening. His body felt so much pain; it seemed like he was on fire. He felt his body begin to shrivel as all his blood began seeping out of his body. He tried to let go, but his hand felt like it was super glued to Jimmy's hand.

Soon all the blood was out of his body and he looked like a shriveled up prune, not to mention the pain was excruciating. Then he started feeling something weird. All the blood started coming back into his body, but it felt oddly different, but he couldn't place it. Soon it was all back, inside his body. The pain had magically disappeared as fast as it had come. Jimmy let go of Naruto's hand, who quickly grabbed it as he felt a burning sensation on his back hand. He looked down at it. Smack dab, right in the middle was the picture of a _demonic_-looking skull with blood red glowing eyes, and 2 scythes crossing each other while facing opposite directions. Dribbles of blood seemed to drip off the ends of the scythes.

The insignia began to glow a red color, but eventually receded back to normal.

Naruto tried to examine his body, he knew he felt definitely "weird" and the insignia was still on his back hand, but other than that, nothing.

Jimmy smiled, "_**Congratulations, you're now a blood reaper!"**_

**To Be Continued...: Next Issue...True Beginning**

Author's Note: Yo, this is my newest story (no worries I shall continue Ronin Naruto). I only plan on having Naruto as a blood reaper and having the blood properties (all of that idea belongs to The-Eight-Sin with whom I have the permission to use it.)

So what do you all think? You can answer by pressing that little "Send Review."

Oh ya, this fic needs pairing(s).

This time I'm allowing Hinata and Sakura (I've taken a liking to part 2 Sakura, better than part 1.**:T**). I'm more or less rooting for Tayuya (mostly) or fem. Haku in this, or a Harem, so that's the only time I'm voting; however, for my readers, I'll let them decide. Of course I'm voting for Tayuya but only this once, and she gets author votes.

Tayuya 10

Fem. Haku 5

Harem (with OC) 1

Harem (without OC) 1

Sakura

Hinata

Temari

Ino

OC

Ayame

Tsunami

Kin

Tayuya

You can vote for more than one person per chapter; however, you can only vote 1 for each of those people. So don't like in chap 1 vote for fem. Haku once; then in chap 2 vote give her 4 votes. So in chap 1 give 1 vote, chap 2, 1 vote, etc…The polls end after chapter 5, so hurry up and vote!

RRR! (Read, Review, Repeat!)

(The-Eighth-Sin here. Sup? Yo, if you like this check out the inspiration, my story. But make sure you keep yourself tuned in on VH's story because it's gonna rock your fucking socks off. So give me and my buddy here some props okay?)

(P.S. WE'RE AWESOME.)


	2. 2nd Night: Hello, Mr Reaper

Grim Reaper

Story by VolpyroHarry

Copyright ownership belongs to Kishimoto; the true creator of Naruto.

Reaper ideas and part of abilities belong to The-Eight-Sin (I do have his permission to use them)

**Pairings:**

Tayuya 14

Fem. Haku 5

Harem (with OC) 2

Harem (without OC) 2

Sakura

Hinata

Temari

Ino

OC 1

Ayame

Tsunami

Kin

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"ATTACK"

2nd Night: "Hello Mr. Reaper."

-Cover Art:

A young blond, man in a dark cloak sits face-down, smiling. He holds a scythe above his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto yawned, today was his 17th birthday. It had been 10 long years since he became a reaper. He grumbled at the thought. It was fun, yet taxing going from place-to-place every few weeks. He stood up, and stretched, He wore baggy black pants with orange Japanese kanji for blood on the knee of the left leg. His white closed, ninja shoes had become dirty with mud and dirt from all the hiking and traveling he'd been doing in the last few days. A giant white t-shirt covered his slim yet muscular upper body. Finally a dark red jacket with fur covered hood, and a black kanji on the back that stood for "Reaper."

To many, Naruto was probably the spitting image of the Yondaime (4th Hokage). Of course, there were quite a few key differences. For one, Naruto's hair was even wilder and unruly than the 4th's, and not to mention longer, till the point that it covered Naruto's forehead and eyes, giving him a Goth like look. Naruto was also taller than the 4th, Naruto stood at a very tall, 6'5,'' a total contradiction to his vertically challenged younger days. The final difference was that on each cheek were 3 whisker-like marks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto P.o.V._

"Hell Yes! Finally, a town, I can get FOOD!!" Naruto screamed happily.

According, to the entrance town, he was in Siroi Town. It was a pretty small place; most customers to the businesses here were just wanderers. Naruto continued to walk down the streets until he saw a store. It was a big complex, about 3 stories. On the top was a giant strawberry with a sign on it that said, "Ichigo's # 1 Strawberry Dinner." Naruto grinned his "foxy" grin, if there was one thing he liked, it was strawberry flavored food, the best being strawberry flavored ramen & or pocky.

Naruto charged straight through the door, inside was a whole dinning area. It was positively jam packed with costumers. Way in the back was a group of cooks working in the back, obviously making food. Also near the back was a desk, obviously an order line. In the middle of a desk was a slim, gangly figure with bright orange hair: he had a name tag on that said "Ichigo." He had probably one of the cheesiest smiles Naruto had ever seen but that wasn't important.

In a flash, Naruto was right in front of the desk. He slammed his right hand onto the desk, "Please Mr. Ichigo, I'd like a-" he looked at the menu, "- a Strawberry Spaghetti Deluxe with Strawberry Ramen!"

Ichigo smiled, "I'll be happy to fill out your order, here at my restaurant; the customer is always first no matter what." Ichigo looked at the back, as he ringed the cashier, "That'll be $192.8 yen, kind sir!"

Naruto stared at Ichigo, as he became crestfallen, "Well you see, I'm a wandering traveler and I have no money."

Ichigo's cheery expression turned into a quick scowl as he stared back at Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And stay out!" yelled Ichigo as he literally kicked Naruto on his ass out of the store.

Naruto landed on his chest, clutching his ass, "What the fuck! 'Customer's always come first my ass; I'll be coming to visit you're ass in 10 months anyway!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was now walking down another district of the town. He scowled as his poor belly grumbled. He needed food and fast. He rubbed his belly as if it would soothe the hunger.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto turned his head at the direction of the scream. In the direction was a shabby little restaurant, coincidently called, "The Shabby Shack." He also noticed that many of the people who were in the shop were running out, and _fast_.

He quickly ran toward the restaurant till he was right outside the door, and decided to eavesdrop; it'd do him no good to get involved with an unnecessary scuffle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Inside the Store_

An old woman in an old style pink kimono, most likely in her mid-sixties, very slim, slightly wrinkled, and with graying hair was being held on the table. Her fingers were laid out straight on the table. Her rump was held high up by a 2 young, mid-twenties men; obviously thugs. One of them was feeling and squeezing her left ass check, while the other was spanking her right ass cheek. Her teary face was facing a young man, probably around 23 who had a mean face on, it could be that he was naturally mean-looking, or was it from a severe ass whooping he could've received prior. He wore an elaborated kimono, obviously showing he was from a very wealthy family.

"Now old hag, tell me, are you still unwilling to sell this crusty piece of old crap," said the man.

An old man, around the same age as her, who was in an old style green, striped male-kimono was holding a dish plate shakily in his hands,

"Please sir, could you please let go of my wife?" pleaded the old man.

"First off, she disrespected me by spilling tea on my brand new _designer_ clothes. Then if that wasn't enough, I kindly asked you both to sell this place. My father, one of the minor daimyos would like to remodel this place and be used as a spa for him and his mistresses," the man said, "Then she had the nerve to get in my face, and outright refuse. She said a load of crap about how if was hers and her husband's dream of building a fine restaurant. Oh yes, I almost forgot, that she said something about been working this place since it started 53 or so years ago."

"Please, Yakatoro-dono, we know that your father is a daimyo and that he'd like to use this place; however, my wife and I don't believe in adultery and this place has been our wonder shop for 53-"

He never finished as one of the men; a tall 7-footer by the name of Tayuka appeared before him and punched him. The old man fell flat on his butt, with a severe looking bruise on his cheek.

Yakatoro was standing now, "Shut the hell up, you old piece of shit! I don't give a damn what your dreams are, all that matters is that my father gets what _he _wants. That is the right and privilege my family has as the family of a daimyo. We are above all you lowly pieces of trash. Now sell up old man, if you remember or does that shitty brain not recall. Your grandson is going to be executed tomorrow for defying us and punching me three days ago."

The old man began to tear up, it wasn't fair.

_Flashback_

_55 yrs. Earlier_

"_Will you marry me?" asked the young man. _

"_Of course, I will, I love you!"_

_52 yrs. _

"_Nanasha, you can give up your job at the Laundromat, I've got the rights to a nice piece of land and a shack that we can remodel into our dream restaurant," said Nanashu, "You want to see it?"_

_At the Shack_

"_Well what do you think?" asked Nanashu._

"_I'll be honest, it's a shabby piece of crap; however, me and you together can turn this place into our dream restaurant!" _

_53 yrs. _

"_It's finally happened, the grand opening of our restaurant! We'll call it the Shabby Shack!" screamed Nanashu_

_Nanasha just laughed._

_48 yrs_

"_Nanashu, it's time!"_

_At the Hospital_

"_Oh, Nanashu dear, it's a boy! What should we name him?"_

_A teary Nanashu smiled, "We'll name him Nanasho."_

_28yrs. _

"_Well, goodbye father and mother, I'm going to start my journey to explore the world."_

_19 yrs. _

"_Hello father, this is my wife, Nanashe, and this is our son, your grandson, Nanashi. We were hoping that you could take care of him for us. He's only about 5 months old, but he can't stay with us."_

"_Ugh, why does he have an eye-patch on his right eye if he's 5-months old?" asked Nanashu._

"_He was born with his right eye horribly disfigured, so he has to wear that eye patch."_

_3 days ago_

"_You bastard!" yelled Nanashi, as he ran toward Yakatoro. _

"_Please wait, Nanashi, stop it!"_

_It was already too late, as Nanashi had punched Yaka straight in the face, and as soon as they both landed on the ground, Nanashi continued to pummel his face in. _

_Three of Yaka's thugs pulled Nanashi off of him. Yakatoro shakily got up, "You stupid brat, do you have any idea who you just hit? GUAH!" Yaka started falling down, as Nanashi kicked him in the balls._

"_I don't give a fuck who you are, I don't think you have the "right or the privilege" as you put it to do whatever you want. Also the way you used right and privilege are the same thing, Yakabaka. This restaurant is my grandparent's dream shop. I won't let some stuck up __brat__, with a giant evergreen tree stuck up his ass to mess it up for them!"_

"_Guys arrest that boy!" yelled Yaka. The thugs continued to carry a struggling Nanashi, "When my father hears of this, your grandson will be executed, but not without a little torture first."_

_Both Nanashi and Nanasha fell on their knees, Nanasha practically crawled up to Yaka and grabbed his robes, "Please, don't take our grand-" _

_She didn't get to finish as she was kicked in the face by Yaka. _

"_Worthless scum, he should've thought of that before doing such reckless crap; take him away!" ordered Yaka._

"_Right Yaka-dono!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Please stop, we'll sell this place just sto-"

The whole shop froze as they felt a murderous chill they had never felt before. They all turned toward the door; there was a young blonde man. He just walked toward Nanashu, completely ignoring everything else.

"Hey, ossan, please, you have any food. I'm terribly starving."

Yaka quickly regained his composure, "You brat, who do you think you are, exhibiting such killer intent in my presence?"

Naruto just ignored him and waited eagerly for Nanashu to reply. Nanashu just stared at the young man.

"Hey! I'm talking to **you**, idiot!" screamed Yaka, "Get him Tayuka. You should be warned; Tayuka is a first-class bodyguard, equal to a chunin in ninja strength and speed. You had you're chance to apologize, but now, he'll just kill you in seconds!"

Tayuka appeared behind Naruto, and aimed a punch at his head. He was surprised, however, when Naruto easily turned his arm around and caught his fist. Naruto just threw Tayuka's arm up, leaped, and grabbed his face, and landed. Tayuka was now being forced to lean forward, and found that he couldn't get away from Naruto's grip.

Naruto scowled at him, "You'll find to me, you're the trash here. Whereas, you may be equal to chunin in strength, I'm equal to a veteran Anbu jonin." With that Naruto lifted Tayuka up, whirled his body around, and threw him out the store. Tayuka landed outside, a good 10 ft. away from the store in a pile of shattered wood and windows, bleeding, and definitely unconscious.

All of Yaka's thugs brought out weapons and prepared to advance on Naruto, but they were confused when Naruto held up a hand.

"Ah ossan, and kind old lady, you're both ok right? I've got an offer you can't refuse. Let me take care of these goons for you and for each one, I get 10 dumplings. There are 10 of them, so I should get 200 dumplings, for FREE!"

Nanasha sweat-dropped, she hadn't dare move, even though the thugs weren't holding her anymore.

'_His math is terribly off." _Nonetheless, she and her husband both nodded.

Naruto turned to look at the thugs and a big, foxy grin appeared on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**AAAAAAARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

"Run for your life, that boy, he's not human, he's...he's a monster!" yelled on of the thugs.

They were all heavily wounded, not so much that they couldn't run, but definitely wounded. They were covered in blood, lots of blood. One of the men even had an arm missing.

Back inside

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _Blood kept dropping onto the floor, making a dripping noise. The blood was coming off and enormous scythe. The scythe was a whopping 7 ft. The top blade was, if laid out straight, would be about 5 ft., and the bottom blade was probably about 4 ft. There was about a 2 ft. gap between the two blades. The handle was a simple, eloquent black, and the blades made of a very shiny silver. A tiny cable was latched from the top of the scythe to the starting point of the bottom blade. The one holding the scythe was Naruto.

Right now, his face was reconstructing: during the battle, a thug managed to get close enough to Naruto and shot a gun at point-blank rage with a very powerful gun that literally blasted his head off, plus partly destroyed his head. Everyone was creped when they saw him get up and put his head on his body. Once his face was done, he turned around and faced the Nana's, and showed off a very huge grin.

"That'll be 200 dumplings, please!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grinned as he wolfed down another dumpling; he had eaten 70 of his dumplings already, all in under 10 minutes.

Nanasha came up to him, "Excuse me, young man, but you're quite strong. My husband and I can't thank you enough, so we were wondering if you could do us a favor."

Naruto continued to wolf down dumpling after dumpling, "I'm listening."

"Well, you see, our grandson stood up to Yakatoro and his thugs three days ago, and he got arrested and is doing to be executed!" Nanasha got on her knees, "Please, rescue our grandson. I beg you!"

Naruto got up, "Okay, I've got nothing else to do and thanks for the dumpling. I'll finish my share of dumplings along the way."

"Your share?" asked Nanashu.

"Yes, the other 100 is for your grandson, I suppose he'd be hungry after 3 days, so I thought ahead," said Naruto and left the restaurant.

Nanashu & Nanasha were too thankful to wonder how he knew about Nanashi being kidnapped before they told him.

'_What a great youngster, it's good to see kids like him,'_ thought Nanashu & Nanasha.

Naruto came back inside, "Ugh, yes, could you please tell me where Nanashi is locked up?"

Nanashu & Nanasha eyes bulged out, anime style, and they screamed together, "SHOULDN'T YOU HAVE ASKED THAT BEFORE YOU LEFT!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finished his last dumpling, and took a swig of water from his canteen. He picked up a toothpick and began to pick his teeth. His eyes narrowed as he realized that he was surrounded by five men.

One of the men stepped up, "You there, you're under arrest for the attack on Lord Daimyo Zakatoro's son, Yakatoro."

'Eh, who? Oh, do you mean, Yakabaka?" replied Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A silhouetted figure looked up, "UWOUH," he groaned weakly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued...: Next Issue...We finally meet...Nanashi!

Author's Note: Well there's chapter 2 of GRIM REAPER.

Keep voting people. Please vote for Tayuya, I still have no experience in Harem pairings, and I have plans for Tayuya in this story . .

Well, keep reviewing and tell me what you think; it really helps!

RRR! (Read, Review, Repeat!)


End file.
